


Françoise Dupont Académie

by CheroFrightinTon



Series: Breakout [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bee Chloé Bourgeois | Queen Bee, Chloé Bourgeois Being Chloé Bourgeois, Chloé Bourgeois Redemption, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Gen, Good Chloé Bourgeois, Good Friend Chloé Bourgeois, I can adjust, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Miraculous Holder Chloé Bourgeois, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Tags May Change, also how da heck do u do this, also some hints, cuz I might need that detail... or not, for the 2nd part of the series, hope u can't find them, hope u like it, i may or may not update this in a few months, n does anybody knows the complete name of butler jean?, of course there is still, there are foreshadowing in here hehe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheroFrightinTon/pseuds/CheroFrightinTon
Summary: #PrivateSchoolAUHave you ever thought of how the story would go if a simple detail would affect so much in the future? Well then, let's accompany the characters as they will embark on the journey of their private high school life.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Undisclosed Relationship(s)
Series: Breakout [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2130363
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Françoise Dupont Académie

What if, College Françoise Dupont is a private school?

What if, Chloe Bourgeois is more mature?

Will she receive an early redemption?

Will it change the little details?

And, will she ever be able to break free?

This is not just about life in a private school but also seeking the secrets within…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Welcome! To Françoise Dupont Académie! A private high school to teach and grow many good winners for the sake of the econo— er, I mean, community!

The student body is divided into 2 sections. The Scholars and the Ordinaries.

Scholars are those who enrolled with a scholarship and the ordinaries are those who enrolled by taking the entrance exams.

The Scholars get to wear color-coded uniforms: Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, and Violet, depending on their decided career field when they enrolled into the academy and will wear the same color until they graduate. While Ordinaries wear plain black & white uniforms and get to choose whatever career field they want or not at all. Every school year, they get to receive a colored tie that signifies the career field they joined in and they can change their career field the next year if they want. Those who desire not to take a field will wear a plain black tie. Also, there’s a rule that states that Scholars must be in a career field or they must be stripped off of their scholarship and join the Ordinaries.

What does each color symbolize you may ask?

Well, Red is for Engineering, Manufacturing, & Technology,

Orange is for Agriculture, Food and Natural Resources,

Yellow is for Human Services,

Green is for Communications & Information Systems,

Blue is for Health Science Technology,

And Violet is for Business, Management, & Administration. (more info on the notes down below)

In FDA, the Scholars and the Ordinaries have always been separated away from each other. The building was divided into 2 wherein Scholars are compiled in 1 building and the Ordinaries in the other. The relationship between the 2 sections has always been like that of a noble & commoner. There are unending wars, competitions, and even bullying in this school.

But Principal Damocles declared that this year will finally be the start of a new era, constructing the 2 buildings into 1 and uniting the classes of the student body.

“But despite it being nice and all, that isn’t to say that the students would immediately be happy with this.” A reporter faced her companion who’s holding a live camera. “This is Nadja Chamack reporting to you live on TVi.”

The screen blacked out, signaling the end of the news report.

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, all the careers here fall into 6 career fields and those are already mentioned above.  
> >Agriculture, Food, & Natural Resources  
> In this career field, you would work with plants and animals. You might: raise crops or livestock for food, sell crops or livestock, help farmers and ranchers increase production, process food, and protect the environment. This career field includes only one career cluster and that is itself.
> 
> >Business, Management, & Administration  
> This career field has four career clusters.  
> 1) In business, management, and administration, you keep a business running. You may be in charge of the business as the boss. Another option is to keep track of expenses and income. Or you might hire and train the workers.  
> 2) In finance, you keep track of money. You could keep records. Or you could help people get loans and save money. Another option is to help people buy insurance. You could also run a bank.  
> 3) In hospitality and tourism, you help people have fun. You could help people who want to eat out get their food and drinks. Another option is to take care of guests at a hotel. Or you could help people plan trips.  
> Finally, 4) marketing, sales, and service, you sell products. You might create ads to get customers to buy products. Or you might sell directly to customers. Another option is to use the Internet to sell.
> 
> >Communications & Information Systems  
> This career field has two main career clusters.  
> 1) In information technology, you would work with computers and software. You might design computer hardware or create software programs. Another option is to make sure that computers are working. Or you might link workers in several parts of the world.  
> And 2) arts, audio/video technology, and communication, you might be a performer or artist. You would be on the stage during a play or concert or be in front of the camera during a movie or television show. Or you might create a painting or write a book. Another option is to work behind the scenes. You would work on film production or magazine, book, or newspaper production.
> 
> >Engineering, Manufacturing, & Technology  
> In this career field, you construct buildings or make products. Or you might design new structures or products. Another option is to install or repair these manufactured products. You might do research to develop new products or systems. Or you could drive the vehicles, trains, or planes that deliver the products. This career field includes these four career clusters: 1) Architecture & Construction, 2) Manufacturing, 3) Science, Engineering, Technology, & Mathematics, and 4) Transportation, Distribution, & Logistics.
> 
> >Health Science Technology  
> In this career field, you identify and treat injuries or diseases. Or you might work to keep people healthy. You could work at many different sites. Work may be done in offices, hospitals, or labs. You might even work on a cruise ship or in a hotel. This career field includes the Health Science career cluster.
> 
> >Human Services  
> This career field has four career clusters.  
> 1) In education and training, you help young people and adults learn. You may teach in a classroom. You could provide training to employees in a business. In addition, you might support teachers in schools. You could be a counselor, librarian, or principal.  
> 2) In government and public administration, you might work in many different places. You might work in your hometown for the city government. Or you might work for your state or federal government. Or you might live in another country and work at an embassy.  
> 3) In human services, you will find many chances to help people. You could care for children. Or you might help people solve problems. Another option is to take care of disabled people. Or you might help people look better. Or arrange a funeral. Another option is to help people with money problems.  
> 4) In law, public safety, corrections, and security, you keep people safe. You might watch people who are in jail or prison. Or you might defend homes and businesses during fires. Another option is to enforce the law and look into crimes. You might protect buildings, people, and products. Or you might help people deal with laws.
> 
> Please tell me anything that's weird in the career fields thing cuz I have no idea what I'm doing ;-; Also, this is my first fanfic of this fandom so comment me anything below.


End file.
